board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Never Miss Club
The Never Miss Club is the exclusive group of characters or games who have made it into every single GameFAQs Contest bracket (for which they were eligible; Link obviously wasn't involved in the Villains Contest, for example), including Rivalry Rumble. The Never Miss Club - Characters As of the 2018 Character Battle, only 16 members of this Club remain. # Link # Cloud Strife # Sephiroth # Mario # Samus Aran # Solid Snake # Crono # Mega Man # Sonic the Hedgehog # Alucard # Dante # Gordon Freeman # Squall Leonhart # Kirby # Tidus # Ryu Characters in bold have won at least 1 matchup in every season. Characters in italics have never won a contest match. Note: If the 2011 Rivalry Rumble is not counted as a proper contest,'' CATS'' had been in every contest before 2018 (though not in the main bracket as he was eliminated in vote-ins in 2010). Pseudo-Members - Characters The following characters had not yet made their debuts outside of Japan (and in most cases, hadn't even debuted there) at the time of Character Battle I, but have never missed a contest (including Rivalry Rumble) since making their North American debuts (minimum 3 contests), in descending order of contest appearances. #Sora (since 2003) #Kratos (since 2005) #Phoenix Wright (since 2006) #'Amaterasu' (since 2007) #''Neku Sakuraba'' (since 2008) #GLaDOS (since 2008) #Ezio Auditore da Firenze (since 2010) #Lightning (since 2010; eliminated in vote-ins in Rivalry Rumble) Notes: *If Rivalry Rumble is not counted, Nathan Drake and Neku Sakuraba (since 2008) also hold this distinction. Prior to 2018, Midna (since 2007), Weighted Companion Cube (since 2007; note that this doesn't preclude GLaDOS from making the list having first appeared in 2008 as WCC was only in 2007 in the end-of-contest bonus poll and Portal was released during the contest; also note that Weighted Companion Cube has won at least 1 matchup in every season that it was in the main bracket),' Altair' (since 2008), Big Daddy (since 2008), and Niko Bellic (since 2008) also counted. *Sora, Amaterasu, and Neku had all had their games debut in Japan prior to the contest immediately preceding their first appearance. While they will not be penalized for failing to appear while they were Japan-exclusive, it should be noted that not only had Final Fantasy XIII not yet debuted outside of Japan at the start of the 2010 contest, Lightning's only contest "win" was managing to do well enough in vote-ins to make the main bracket as a 16-seed. * Balthier Bunansa was on the list before missing 2018 (first appeared in 2007, even if was eliminated in vote-ins in Rivalry Rumble). The Never Miss Club - Games As of Best. Game. Ever. 3, only 11 games have been in every Games Contest. Note that there is a very small window of eligibility to have been in every games contest because the first one was in early 2004 and games released before 2000 were ineligible for Game of the Decade, leaving just over four years' worth of games to be eligible for both contests. #'Final Fantasy X' #Grand Theft Auto: Vice City #Halo: Combat Evolved #Kingdom Hearts #'The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker' #Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty #Metroid Prime #Perfect Dark #Pokémon Gold/Silver/Crystal #Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic #'Super Smash Bros. Melee' Games in bold 'have won at least 1 matchup in every season. Games in ''italics have never won a matchup. Pseudo Members - Games The following games have been in all three of the Games Contests that they were eligible for, having either missed the first one due to not being out yet or GotD due to being released prior to 2000. Not surprisingly, this list is nearly four times the size of the other list, as every field since 2004 has been far larger than it was, while those that made 2004's field are largely comprised of all-time classics; this is in stark opposition to the character list, owing to the dearth of new IPs since 2002 and the even larger dearth of new IPs with enduring characters. #Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare #Chrono Trigger' #Earthbound #The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion #'Fallout 3' #Final Fantasy Tactics #'Final Fantasy VI' #'Final Fantasy VII' #Final Fantasy XII #'Goldeneye 007' #Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas #Half-Life #Half-Life 2 #Halo 3 #Left 4 Dead #'The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past' #'The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time' #'The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess' #Mass Effect #'Metal Gear Solid' #'Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater' #'Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots' #Okami #Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney'' #Portal #''Resident Evil'' #'Resident Evil 4' #Shadow of the Colossus #Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 #Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 #'Sonic the Hedgehog 2' #'StarCraft' #'Super Mario 64' #'Super Mario Bros. 3' #'Super Mario Galaxy' #'Super Mario RPG' #'Super Mario World' #'Super Metroid' #Tales of Symphonia #Team Fortress 2 #Tetris #World of Warcraft #Xenogears Category:GameFAQs Contests